


My Sister, His Pet

by Wayward_Winchester_Warrior



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Betrayal, F/M, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Winchester_Warrior/pseuds/Wayward_Winchester_Warrior
Summary: With Riki's one year of freedom, he reunites with his gang and unknown to even Iason Mink himself, Riki's twin sister named Reika.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Own Ai no Kusabi

 

**Chapter One**

 

**Prologue**

 

 

 

 

 

>  _"I hate shitty sappy reunions but I'm so fucking glad to see you again..."_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

As he ran away from the monster that kept him for three whole fucking years, he ran back all the way back to Ceres. Riki didn't care that he was getting dirty or the fact that sweat ran down his spine and face, he didn't care because he had someone to get back to and he was three years late.

 

He hopes that Reika won't be _that_ pissed off...

 

Once he reached the center of Ceres and entered a small yet clean apartment, a familiar feminine scent hit him bad that he was weak and nearly cried as he saw her, with damped hair down sitting on the bed with a contemplative expression reading a book, it was so familiar and he goddamned missed that expression, he chuckled in a bittersweet way as he knows that when Reika was engrossed in a book, she ignored the world around her.

 

Except him.

 

"Rei-rei..." His voice wavered either from nervousness or complete and utter relief that he was free, he wasn't hallucinating, he wants to believe that he wasn't going crazy. "R-riki?" Even her own voice wavered, seeing the tears gather in her eyes broke him inside, she jumped off the small bed that creaked loudly and rushed at him. He felt her, he wasn't insane! He could smell her familiar feminine scent that no expensive perfume could match.

His sister was relieved to see him and won't kill him.

 

He was home.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Riki.... What happened?" One simple question that held so many memories ranging from bad to worse, to utter shitty. "Reika... I promise to tell you but right now, I'm not in any fucking mood... Please..." The vulnerable expression that Riki showed had alarm bells ringing inside of Reika's head, whatever happened to Riki was truly traumatizing to the point he said please and had this expression that troubled her so dearly.  _'Oh, Riki...'_ She didn't pity him because that's the last thing that the man needs right now.

 

He needed emotional support.

 

She guided him back to the small bed and covered him with a passable worn blanket, the two of them stayed close to one another, wrapping her an arm on his waist she cuddled him, giving him the much-needed comfort he so desired. He was gone for three years, her twin, her protector, and provider...

 

Riki was the one that broke her out of Guardian, how he did it was a question only Riki could answer.

 

Reika knows that Riki is emotionally unstable to the point he would only show his anger when he could not comprehend the emotion he was feeling, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed nor the brightest star but he tries his very best, if not in brains then in brawns he will show but even Reika knows that there are things that can't be solved using fists alone.

That's why Riki needs her in his life when he couldn't understand, she was there to explain it to him or at least give him a clue so he could figure it out himself, Reika sighed as he saw how badly Riki is holding himself, how he was tearing at the seams and she was afraid that she couldn't fix it.

Her beloved brother is falling apart in front of her.

 

She knew she should be mad, heck mad would even suffice to the burning sorrow she felt in those three years without him. She became solely dependent on him that it hurt her inside and out when he disappeared, it was a downright kick to her conscious, to a realization that she knew if she denied further would drive her into insanity.

 

Reika couldn't always depend on Riki even when he verbalizes it too much. And for the past three years, he was gone, Reika had to make due of everything but she kept one thing that she promised Riki that she would die before it was taken, forcibly or not.

 

Her innocence that Riki so dearly helped her protect.

 

The Slums was one of the worse places you could put a female especially one with unique coloring, hiding her from the world became a priority that she at first was annoyed but knew that resisting was futile if she were to stay with Riki, she had to hide, her identity and her gender. Thus, Rei the brother of Riki the Dark was born as the second in command of Bison. A secret so grave that even Riki's pairing partner, Guy, didn't know who Rei truly was.

Stealing a very high-end technology named  _Masquerade_ was one of the most successful and very challenging con that the twins ever did, the fact that the technology would cost a limb or two but it was worth it, just to be with each other...

 

* * *

* * *

 

As Iason watched the surveillance cameras that followed his pet until the border of Ceres, he felt an unknown emotion stir inside of him as he saw his Riki run as fast as he could as if he was running to his freedom or... someone waiting for him. The Blondie crushed the delicate wine glass and watched as the glass shards fell from his fingers.  _'No matter, Riki... You are mine and mine alone whoever the person you're running back to will be crushed.'_ One year of freedom is all Riki needs before he will come straight back into his arms.

Riki will be his alone.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Emotional Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free but how will Riki tell his sister that for the past three years he was a Blondie's pet but not just some Blondie, he was the pet of the favored son, Iason Mink.
> 
> Reika struggles on how to deal with Riki's emotional turbulence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Ai no Kusabi

**Chapter Two**

**Emotional Struggles**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _"I hate this part of me that still yearns for the bastard that hurt me, that separated me from you, tell me what should I do?"_
> 
>  

 

* * *

* * *

 

Reika didn't comment much less brought out the topic of Riki's near hysteria, she waited patiently, sitting on the floor and gazed at her brother's sleeping figure. She could see that something was immensely bothering the once proud man, his face contorted into a pained expression that even into the early hours of the morning, she didn't sleep because she was afraid that the moment she woke up.

 

He would be gone.

 

For three years she suffered in silence, no one in Bison commented that their leader left his only sibling except that nosy brat Kirie that kept opening the wounds and it took all of her patience and willpower not to castrate the boy and hand him over to be a Furniture of worse, an Alita.

 

Everyone in Bison kept their mouths shut when she would discipline the brat in either psychological aspect or total ignorance. In the gang, they know that if Riki was gone then Rei would be the leader then Guy, it wasn't just that, it was hard keeping up appearances especially when everything about Bison reminded her of Riki and it was a damn challenge not to tear up when wounds would open especially with Guy.

 

She would observe her twin's pairing partner and saw he was in much despair as she was, the bags under his eyes, the wounds on his knuckles and the fact that Kirie would blatantly flirt with the man was torturous but even Guy didn't bother because his heart belongs to one man and that was her twin. She sighed and let her white hair draped across her body free from the messy bun confinement.

 

Reika leaned back and closed her eyes remembering a past she wished she could change for herself and her twin.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_They were staring at her again..._

 

_Riki was growling and standing protectively over her as they were surrounded by the older kids. "Hahahaha! Look at those freaks!" One of them sneered while the others laughed maliciously as they threw the taunts. "I bet you two aren't even related! You both look different! Your Father probably fucked another woman!" It was the same threats over and over again._

 

_Just because Reika was born differently..._

 

_He saw that Reika was about to break and he won't let those fuckers get the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

 

_Riki dragged Reika away. "Don't mind those mindless fuckers, Rei-Rei." She sighed as they sat at their special spot. "It just hurts so bad, Riki... I-I look different..." Riki looked furious, not at Reika but at those who planted the insecurity in both of them but no matter, Reika was HIS SISTER and no one can fucking change that even the medics had the records and the proof of their biological legitimacy about being siblings._

_But that's not what drives him to a blinded rage, its the fact that their own jealousy would let them act like animals._

 

_Reika was born with pure white hair, a shade of white he could compare to her innocence and her optimistic point of view in the hellish life they live in, skin as pale as those snobbish Elites but that's not what makes her target, it was her eyes... Her eyes were silver-grey that pierces the soul, her eyes that resembles the moon was mysterious yet kind._

_They were born polar opposites, his hair was black as the night while hers was white as the moonlight or sunlight, his skin was dark and rough from all the fighting whilst hers was light almost pale and soft since Riki didn't want her to fight. His eyes were light brown that often darkens when he was furious or experiencing an intense emotion while hers were silver-grey, two colors that fight one another when she was in distress, a negative emotion but more prominently anger, her eyes would darken that would almost resemble Riki's but when she was in a happy or positive state her eyes were more silver and when she was in a neutral state, her eye color seemed to have a mind of its own as they fight for dominance._

 

_He was the demon while his sister was the angel..._

 

_She was his light, his anchor and his reason to fight every single day..._

 

_He was her darkness within, her protector, her provider and her reason to better herself._

 

_They are twins born differently but unlike the others, they held a bond much stronger than the Blondies to Jupiter._

 

_They are one person split into two._

 

_With one gone... The other follows..._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Rei...Ka... N-no-!" Reika snapped out of her bittersweet memory and sat at the little space beside Riki, in her heart she felt his pain. He was sweating profusely and his heart was beating so fast that was frightened that he might go into a cardiac arrest. "Riki! Riki! Please wake up!" Riki shot up and his frantic eyes searched left and right until they cleared and saw the worried gaze of Reika.

 

He tentatively reached out and his shaking hand was wrapped securely with Reika's small pale hands. 

 

His breathing was erratic and uneven...

 

She bowed her head and his hand, no more words were exchanged as the body language was clear, Riki was skittish on the inside but slowly calmed down as he felt her calm him with the needed presences... Reika wiped the sweat and tears running down Riki's face. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" He muttered while Reika cried a sorrowful tune deep inside, her brother was on the brink of losing his mind. "No... Because if you were then I'd be in the same state as you." She replied while Riki gave a weakened chuckle.

 

"Still the sassy one, Sis?" Oh, Jupiter, she missed him so much and his annoying responses.

 

"Still the grouchy one, Bro?" Damn, he missed her reply and those three years of hell seemed to fade a little.

 

 Whatever this phase was... They were going to get through it... Together.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**One Month Later...**

 

Even if the air was unbearably humid... They seem to forget that there was a law about public nudity, that was Reika thought as she watched the Bison gang raced with such vigor that the grown men looked childish but she couldn't blame them, after all... Riki was back and the day itself or week should be celebrated with Strout and air cycle racing, it was too much testosterone for Reika's liking but she couldn't do a thing.

 

She hated that  _Rei_ was supposed to make an appearance at Bison but as much as she hated it, she would bear the heat, she would bear the uncomfortable feeling that the  _Masquerade_ brought her as the technology hid the feminine aspects of herself just to be with Riki, just to quench her own fear and to make sure that he didn't have any emotional relapse.

 

She or  _He_ sat on the flat metal surface that overlooked the metal track field.

 

 

 

**(Author's Note: Bear with the picture, that's the closest thing to what I can imagine what Reika would look like as a male.)**

 

 

Rei is the very definition of  _pretty boy_ and Riki grumbles about it when they first tested the technology out, they thought that it would help change her coloring but it didn't, as a male Rei had the same white with grey shadowings that brushed past his shoulders, the pale skin became slightly tanned due to being out in the sun and rose to a height of six foot three rather than having the same chiseled muscular physique as Riki, he had the lean muscular that was defined and proportioned well.

His facial features were that of Kirie's envy, an almost feminine face, blemish free and proportioned well as if it was placed in a meticulous manner like Riki's. His eyes were yellowish tinted with grey that made him the target of so many sexual advances.

 

It was rare to find a true beauty in Ceres and the Dark brothers as most people have labeled them were the prime examples of hidden gems within a place full of rocks.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"I don't get why Riki would say  _NO_ to what  _I_ say and when it comes to Rei, he would say  _'Yes'_ or  _'I'll think about it'_." Kirie fumed to the rest of the Bison gang, the others sighed mentally knowing Kirie's act of defiance towards the brothers would give him one hell of a beating. "You just don't get it, Kid... Riki and Rei have always had each other's back ever since they were born, Riki's only confidant is Rei." Sid winced as he looked at Guy, who didn't flinch but deep inside the man felt hurt because it was true.

 

Even Riki didn't trust him that much.

 

"Why is that? Is Rei such a good fuck-?"  **SLAM!**

 

The boy didn't notice that the brothers were within hearing range...

The members of Bison held their breathes as they saw the furious look that Riki possessed as he glared menacingly at the boy who even thought about his relationship with his in-disguised sister. " You  **take** those words  **back** or so help me God, I will **_castrate_** and give you to the Guardian to be a damn  _FURNITURE_ or better yet how about an  _ANITA_ since you don't even use your fucking brain, you're no better than one." The threat of Riki's words made Kirie quiver so much that he humiliated himself.

 

Guy and the rest of the Bison knew how protective Riki was of Rei but to the point of threatening Kirie of castration and handing off as a Sex Doll, they knew that the kid could get on someone's nerves but this, this was something new and frightening. "Riki that's enough! He's just a kid!" Guy said but the furious almost maddening look aimed at him put the man at guard. "You say that now but all of us knows that  _ **kid**_ does  **NOT** belong in Bison, not with the blatant disrespect and attitude." With that said, he walked away.

 

"You've gone too far this time, Kirie... Don't expect to show yourself comfortably around Bison or anywhere near for the matter... Not without facing Riki's wrath." The chilling words Rei had said made the rest of the Bison knew that the two brothers were serious about kicking Kirie out and there's nothing they could do about it, granted that deep inside they also wanted the kid, after all, he was only good with his mouth and body.

 

One by one they left him without a backward glance.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Reika knew that Guy would like to question Riki but her brother was not in the right state of mind, his silence spoke volumes and as much as Reika wants to know what rampant thoughts run his mind, she had to be patient and whatever treatment she gave Riki to calm down, the comfort she'd given him would be all in vain if Guy were to utter just one incorrect word.

 

Rei blocked Guy's path but the man scowled. "Rei, I need to talk to him! Kicking Kirie out was out of the line!." The man admonished while Rei narrowed his eyes and Guy knew something bad might happen if he kept pushing his luck. "Just like the uncalled for statement that Kirie said? Face it, Guy. He was asking for it and for the past month he has done nothing but to taunt my brother and I, question our leadership and how we run things and how gets too ambitious in getting jobs that almost got us killed." Each word uttered got colder and colder until the taller man was held captive by the yellow-grey eyes that turned to a solid steel shade like of a knife.

 

"Riki just got back from whatever hell he's been through and I'd appreciate it if you would  _back off_ while I assess my brother, I know you care for him but now is not the right time to act like the hero... Even you know that Kirie deserves whatever words were uttered especially when he _betrayed_ us or have you forgotten that?" Guy sighed deeply and watched as Riki's silhouette faded and turned to look at Rei, the brother who was Riki's confidant in everything, the part he wanted so badly.

 

"I just wish he would tell me..." Rei's eyes softened a bit and Guy saw that in those eyes held pain. "You and me both, big guy... He isn't even telling me what's wrong."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Inside their shared dingy apartment, Reika locked the doors with a self-made security system that would alarm the ones inside if anyone was trying to break inside as well as the windows. She saw her twin laying face first on the mattress, removing the technology enveloping her, she sighed in relief being in her own true skin again.

 

 

 

**(Author's Note: The first portrays as Reika in a ponytail and in the second shows Reika's hair down. I'm still deciding what outfit she should wear, should it like Riki's or a more Reika version outfit? The next picture is the Riki themed outfit.)**

 

****

 

 

She wrinkled her nose as her hair fell out of place and slid off her jacket then placed it on the table, she sat at the little space on the mattress and petted Riki's hair in a soothing way. "I lost it, didn't I?" He faced sideways so he'd say coherent words rather than grumbles. "Just a tad but Kirie went overboard too, jealousy is unbecoming and ugly." She said while Riki chuckled a bit at his twin's wording and sighed.

 

He stared at the blank wall and wondered, for the past month he's been battling his own mind whether he'll tell Reika about his three year absences or just keep her in the dark but even he knew that keeping such thing from his twin would be devastating especially if the said twin knew him well, he isn't blind nor was he daft, he knows how much Reika wants to ask him about it.

 

But she didn't, she stayed vigilantly silent and waited for him to bring it up.

 

It broke him on the inside and he just wants to reconnect with his twin, to shatter the invisible barrier between them because he can't cope with her silence, he wants the white noise to go away and hear his twin's thoughts again but before he could do that, he was to tell her what happened to him three years ago.

 

With a shaking sigh, he turned and looked at his twin, she was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and reading a book. He wondered what her reaction would be and he feared that his emotional stability would reject him, he was never the religious type but he prayed to the Fates that it would not happen...

 

Riki reached out and petted Reika's head, she inclined her head to the side as a sign that she was listening.

 

"Reika... I have something to tell you... It's about what happened three years ago....."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures posted are NOT mine! I'll be posting the link on where to find this pics in later chapters!


	3. The Leash That's Still There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki tells Reika what happened three years ago in Midas and what lead to the cruel fate of being a Pet had led him to.
> 
> He tells her that even if the ring was gone, he still feels the leash and chains around him.
> 
> How will Reika help her twin when she has her own shadows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Ai no Kusabi!

 

**Chapter Three**

**The Leash That's Still There**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_"This is the sick and twisted part inside of my mind, even as I bathe, eat or think... Those memories still come crashing down on me, my brain is in an endless loop, it repeats the part where put the damn ring and condemned in that fate...."_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

She thanked whatever God answered her prayer because her patience is wearing thin with Riki.

 

"What happened was that... That idiotic part of myself of not owing anyone got me..." He wanted a cigarette so badly but he promised Reika that he won't touch any for the equivalent of the years he's been gone and it was killing him but he would break all promises to everyone except Reika, drinking he could do but no smoking but if Reika had it her way then she would ban both of it.

 

"I was....."

 

He recalled the tale of meeting the Midas Vigilante Corps then meeting the monster of a machine or android Blondie who's name will forever haunt him, Iason Mink. He didn't stop there once he started with one story the next came...

 

Reika showed no outward signs of any type of emotional distress but on the inside was a different matter.

 

It could explain why Riki didn't like being touched for a while and the fact that he was flinching and even... Submissive but that wasn't the point at the moment, Riki was looking at his sister and his anxiety was growing, and almost drowned him....

 

"He didn't make you wear a pink fluffy color now, did he?"

 

Riki's eyes widened and he felt laughter bubble inside of him, the anxiety washed away as he pulled his sister in a much-needed embrace but what he missed was Reika's miserable expression...

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_In the dead of night, a shadow loomed in the ruined buildings blending but if weren't his hair color and how he dressed, he was a dead giveaway to the locals of the Slums but even the locals know not to mess with guy because he was bad news, the kind they didn't need but one lone figure stood on top of a deserted building saw that person and sighed as if he knew what was going to happen._

_He walked the familiar kinked and croony of the streets and met up with the guy._

 

_"If you were watching the whole time you could've cut me some slack." The guy grumbled as he took out a cigarette while the other guy wrinkled his nose. "Those things will kill you before you even hit thirty, Katze." The man admonished while the redhead rolled his eyes. "At this time you worry about someone's health than what you're gonna eat?" The other guy scoffed and leaned on the wall._

 

_"It's a nature I was born with, sue me." Katze took a long drag of his cigarette and gazed the smoke that took distinct shapes of his past. "If I did, I don't think you can afford the fine." He replied airily while the other guy chuckled humorlessly. "Not even a discount for you top informant?" The redhead rolled his eyes at the man. "You've been my informant for two years, Rei, that hardly qualifies as the top informant." The silver-haired man mused then took out the files hidden inside his black jacket._

 

_"Everything you need to know about the people or should I say, the elites, who have known about the Furniture's origin. In listed order with faked and paid alibis questioned." Katze was impressed by the informant's capability and raised a brow. "You wouldn't do something this grand unless you want something in return, what is it that you would want?" Rei rolled his eyes at the accusatory tone the scar-faced man gave._

_"An information for an information." His tone was purely professional and Katze took an impassive mask but deep inside he was curious on want would the famed Rei the White Knight want._

 

_"What kind and who is it?_

 

_"Personal kind... I want to know everything about Riki the Dark and his current status."_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**A Few Days Later...**

 

With Kirie's forced leave from the group, the others have been chatty yet a bit put off by the dismissal but there was no denying that Kiries went far on his accusatory of the twins as well as the questioning of leadership and the brought up of Guy's near death thanks to the brat left them in a funk that needed to be cured with Strout-ed drunkness and sex with their significant other.

 

While Riki and Guy were reconnecting in a way, Rei was off to God knows where...

 

**\- With Reika -**

 

 _'What was I thinking?! I deluded myself to think that whatever Katze said all those years ago was a lie but hearing it from Riki's own lips..'_ She outwardly sobbed in the abandoned area she claimed as her own, those phantom pain within her in those nights, in places she wished were not touched but hands ghosted. 

 

She had been desperate to find Riki to even go into a meditative state to connect to the bond she had with Riki but all she saw was azure eyes and the feeling of fear mixed with anguish.

 

In her mind, she was crumbling with grief as to Riki's fate in the matter because unlike her brother, she knows how to read people well and when she gazed at those azure eyes that stared back, unknowingly, at her. Iason Mink is a determined bastard and he won't easily let Riki go, not without the consequences of lives on the line.

 

She stared at the sky hopelessly at the matter.

 

Whether she liked it or not, Riki's stay isn't for long...

 

She knows it well because Katze ordered her to watch Riki and give him a weekly report, a report for the blonde bastard who is dead set on claiming Riki as his own.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

"Is this all of it, Katze?" Katze didn't dare flinch but gave a steady nod at the man before him. Iason Mink read and reread paragraph by paragraph of his pet's condition and pursed his perfect lips at the absurdity of it all.

 

His pet, His Riki would forgo all of the luxuries he would offer and go back to the Slums where he struggles on a day to day basis.

 

His organic mind couldn't comprehend the situation without showing a displeased look, the pet he so risked his reputation among his brothers and the society. the pet who stirred emotions he couldn't understand and the pet who's unpredictability even his own advance brain couldn't compute the outcome.

 

Gazing at the hologram of his beloved pet, he dismissed Katze then within the darkness he contemplated the actions he has to make to ensure that his pet, his Riki won't ever think about going back to the Slums and evidently, his pairing partner that he has to get rid of but there's a certain factor missing because if he were to do that then the mongrel would only resist him.

 

There has to be something he can use to ensure that his pet won't ever think of rebelling.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Reika ran her hand through Riki's hair to soothe him from the nightmare he's living inside the world where he should've escaped it, his face contorted into several expressions of pain and sick pleasure from the Blondie haunting him, his grip and influence was so strong that Riki and Guy were no more than back to basics which pained the man as well as the in-disguised sister.

 

If only she could help him but even she has her shadows and her own desires.

 

 

She gave a forlorn look at the desk which housed the device that kept her gender a secret even Riki doesn't realize her internal strife of freedom, her desires to find someone to love just as he had with Guy but how can she? Women were rare just as kindness and women from Ceres were housed, clothe and protected in Guardian until they are either both as a Furniture, as a Research subject and quite rarely, a hidden knowledge only a few knew... As a pet.

 

She would die to be either of those three and yet those are the only fate a woman can have in Amoi.

 

 _'There has to be another way to get us away from here... But what?'_ She asked herself and buried her face unto Riki's chest, she had longed reminded herself if she were going to cry then it would be far away from Riki because the last thing she needs is his overprotective nature suffocating her, but if they had the documents and credits then they would go off-world, far away to reconnect, far away so that they could ensure their safety.

 

Reika's eyes widened momentarily, remembering something that was promised to her long ago.

 

"Hey..." Her silver-grey gaze met his piercing gaze. "Hey yourself..." Riki knew his sister well even when she prides herself in keeping everything under lock and key then throwing the key away or at least hiding it, they way her dual colored eyes would fight for a dominant color to reflect her emotion has always fascinated him and her eyes were rare as was she, and he was afraid that if ever Iason found out about then he would use her for his own sick games.

 

Or worse....

 

Taint her.

 

She was a real beauty and it was reflected on her male guise, Rei was tall and he hated that his sister whose real height is five foot six but with her male counterpart it was alarmingly on Guy and Iason's level of six-foot tallness, long hair for both counterparts, a pale complexion and even with the technology on Reika couldn't hide the feminine beauty that seeped into the male guise of hers.

 

It was a bewitching beauty that even he would be threatened of...

 

Those kind of thoughts were dangerous for both of them and he promised that until his dying breath he will protect her, the last thing he needs is to take back his words and become a hypocrite. "What are you thinking about, Riki?" He closed his eyes and embraced her. "Mimea... You remind me of her minus the romance..." Reika mused a bit and gazed her brother's far off look. "Riki... Do you want to get out of here?" Riki raised a brow at the question. "I did and look where that got me." She momentarily scowled and sat up getting a data pad from underneath the hidden compartment of the bed and showing it to Riki.

 

"Remember the matron that was kind to us when we were both struggling?" She asked refreshing his memories and the former Pet nodded. "Not so much kind people her so it's easy to remember those who are from aren't, Sis." He replied and turned on the pad showing him... Files? His eyes widened and gaped at the content.

 

"R-reika... This is-"

 

"Off-world documents, Identification cards that only needs our pictures and a few more details... She gave me this before she went away to live on another planet with her best friend and companion named Mimea..." Riki's grip slack a bit and the pad fell innocently on the bed. "You have to be fucking kidding me." He said softly but Reika shook her head. "I never joke when it comes to our safety, Riki." She caressed his cheek and unknowingly wiped a tear away. "W-we could get away?" She nodded while Riki pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

"If you told me this three years ago, I would've said yes but what about Bison?" He asked while Reika smiled ruefully. "In this planet, the economy is booming and as by my estimation, we would only need a year and a half for all of their documents to be processed." Without a doubt, Riki nodded and chanted  _'yes'_ over and over again. It seems like things are finally looking up for them but before they could go...

 

There are things needed to be done.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Let's Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride can only take so much until the heart says enough...
> 
> A decision stands in the way of their freedom from Amoi, to stay or to leave.
> 
> But how can Reika leave when her heart was beating for someone she knew she can't have with far too many walls standing in their way and with her kind of secret, trust is going to be a big issue.
> 
> Do they run or do they fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Ai no Kusabi

 

 

**Chapter Four**

 

 

 

>  **Let's Run**
> 
>  
> 
>  _ **"I want to run yet I also want to stay and fight, why are you looking at me like that, Riki?"**_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Pride.

 

One word with five letters and one of the most troublesome thing a man could have, an endless bound of pride that Riki has... He left and lost more than he could gain and now that he's back, he faced a dilemma of staying or leaving but each choice had their pros and cons, and Reika had to suffer for most of it whether Riki does it intentionally or unintentionally.

 

He left and she gained a freedom to become so much more than an accessory in Bison, she gained information and whole network of it from Midas to Eos, she gained so much more than Riki but that was something she would never say to her twin, it would rip them apart. She didn't leave Ceres because if she did, she would lose herself... Delude her mind with fanatical and ambitious thoughts just like Kirie and Riki.

 

Two people so alike yet so different.

 

She stayed here but when duty calls she would don her mask as the White Knight, the mongrel who would outclass and out-sass any that would stand in his way and the mongrel who also bewitches man and woman with his ethereal beauty that has Elites baffled with such grace and poise. A mongrel that upstages a high-class Pet is surely something Reika laughs at when Katze tells her this.

 

She was nothing more than an informant and yet people come to her just as the others come to Riki, an odd sense of magnetism.

 

 

Reika knew she was beautiful as a male because of the attention she garnered when she walks down the ruined scraped metal sidewalks of Ceres, she was just like her twin, untameable and fire burns so bright and fierce that it will scorch those who try, a beauty so profounding that it was also devastating in the Underworld that held so many things of wonder and horror that she ventures the place with trepidation.

 

Her appearance in the Black Market was rare as a Blondie's appearance but when under her guise as Rei, it was absolutely tiring when others would threaten, flirt and shamelessly try to touch her was something that unnerved her when she was at the dreaded place but the times she was there was purely for business and the time she did it for pleasure was for music and books.

 

A mongrel that wants to learn was laughable for the Elites but a mongrel that could be much more diplomatic than an Elite was scandalous.

 

Only Riki knew that she had the talent for singing, so much better than all of those pompous Pets who do nothing more than shop, eat and fuck, not necessarily in order but those were the most common things a Pet would do and by Jupiter, she remembered all those time Elites would _try_ to make her a Pet but thank Gods for Katze and how expertly he shooed them away from her saying that she was one of Iason's informant.

 

She loathed it.

 

It made her a traitor to her kin, to her brother and most especially, to herself.

 

But this is her life...

 

It could all change if Riki would lay his damn pride down to realize that they would only leave for an ample time to get the necessary resources to get the rest of Bison out of Ceres and out of Iason's reach but does he listen?

 

No.

 

It was infuriating her that she nearly lost control of her damn emotions but she had to understand Riki had his phases and as far as she knew, time was something Riki was running since Iason was keeping a lot more tabs on him, she was afraid of that Blondie even if she hadn't met him that through Riki's eyes, she saw the monster that his angelic facade hid and that was sickening.

 

To her Riki's pleas, moans, and screams.

 

It was her nightmare because he was gone, he was parted from her and it was truly lonesome.

 

So her favorite past time nowadays was sitting far off civilization on abandoned buildings but her particular favorite spot was the building overlooking the borders of Midas and Ceres, where light and dark would mix, silence and noise. Under her guise, she slipped into a building with a secret latch that hid her own Air Cycle, a customized one that had been a present from her boss because as Katze told him that he takes too damn long.

 

It was a beauty that was made for speed and stealth, in the colors of black and silver that she loves. A present so lovely that it couldn't be compared to the music and books that Katze found out then used it as an initiative for her to do well in her missions, a bastard yet he was one of the nicer ones.

 

 

> _Numb me down to the core_   
>  _Cause love don't live here anymore_   
>  _And we fought hard but we lost the war_   
>  _Without you, what am I living for?_   
>    
>  _And I know I can't take back, all the things are dead_   
>  _But if I had one wish, I would wish for one more chance_
> 
>  

The song that currently plays from the speakers of her Air Cycle as she drove fast and away from Ceres, it made her feel so free that the air caresses her skin, it was the comfort she sought for when those three years of loneliness took over her soul.

 

 

> _Somewhere our fear took all control_   
>  _That's when I turned cold_   
>  _Won't you give me one more chance?_   
>    
>  _Cause I'm a lost river that'll never reach the sea_   
>  _When you're not here with me, when you're gone_   
>  _I'm sick to my bones, I don't feel natural_   
>  _Without you I'm not whole, when you're gone_

 

 

How ironic.

 

Sitting down on the man-made scrap metal heap as an impromptu chair and underneath was her beloved treasure, the musical instruments, the music sheets and books that she held memories of her lonesome days that turned to art that Riki always prompts her to be a singer but a crooked smile was formed on her guise's face.

 

It was only a dream.

 

Who would listen to the voice of a mongrel?

 

The song that plays through her speakers were so much relatable due to the drama that fucked her up, over and sideways. It sucked that she and her twin had talents and yet only the rich and noble could do the things they wished... Here in Amoi, they are the pariah of the perfect Utopian society of technology, a perfect world with no diseases, no war just corruption that infested every single crack.

 

She hated Amoi with every fiber of her being and she just wished why her and Riki's parents left them? Was that truly the reason or was their more?

 

"What's with the sulk fest?" She jumped, yes... She jumped and fell then landed in an ungracious way that the person speaking laughed lightly. She was glad that she didn't turn off the tech that hid her features. "Don't you it's rude sneaking up on people?" She asked irritatedly at the redhead who appeared of freaking nowhere. "In Ceres, it's pretty common to sneak up and knock someone out." He replied as if it was normal but that shitty smirk made her twitch.

 

"I hate you right now, please leave." Her reply was voided off emotions but Katze raised a brow and gave a chuckle, so used to the banter that felt nice. "Despite the premature heart attack you gave me, what are you doing here, Katze?" He liked Rei's voice very much and that was a secret he'll keep to the grave, the white-haired man looked adorable at the same time sexy sitting on the floor.

 

"Business as per usual and a job opportunity for you." He leaned on the metal banister bringing out his pack of cigarettes but the glare that his companion gave made him pause. "If you even think about smoking, I will throw you, you know I hate smoking." Katze was absolutely fighting his will and his hormones seeing how pleading his informant was.  _'Wait... What?'_ He had to double take at what his thoughts were saying.

 

It was a sure thing that Rei was class and sass, book smarts and streetwise with looks to match and a grab-able ass.

 

 _'Well fuck me sideways...'_ It was a common thing for him to deny himself any ounce of pleasure since it was difficult since he was emasculated and if he does feel the need, it wasn't too pleasurable but it wasn't too painful, it was a mix of heaven and hell which he grew addicted but kept it under wraps since the man before him was truly delectable. "Katze, I have a question?"  _If your question if I want to fuck you then I'll say hell yes._ The redhead inwardly groaned at how needy, he sounded mental but managed to nod. "If you ever had to make a decision of running or staying, what would you pick?" Every mongrel would say run but those who've tasted bitter defeat would tell you that you can't run not without money or resources to help you.

 

"Even you know the answer to that question." Rei stood up and just walked up to him that Katze noticed how different they are, height wise and how their skins contrast with Rei's being much more smoother to look at and a paleness that would be similar to a Blondie's skin. "Just humor me, Kat." The fact that Rei uttered the nickname he detested was something desperate, the White Knight looked straight ahead with the crisp wind blowing his hair, it was a beautiful color to be born with. "Knowing how much I'm tied down to Amoi, leaving would be considered suicidal for me but for you... If you had the chance, take it... You deserve a better life than being labeled as a mongrel." Reika's eyes snapped back to the man beside her and sighed contently.

 

 _'But I do have that choice.'_ She answered him and gave a lazy smirk at the redhead. "You're kinda sweet today, was the business per usual good?" Katze swallowed hard seeing how that comment affected him accompanied with that smirk was something making him weak and all those years of training came undone with just a comment and smirk. "On to business, you sleaze." Rei put on a hurt expression with his bottom lip sticking out, Katze stored that image as adorable and shrugged.

 

"Iason wants to meet you in person." All traces of humor vanished from Rei as his widened momentarily when Katze uttered those words. "Do you have at least an idea of why he wants to see me and does this concern the job opportunity?" He asked while Katze gave him a serious look. "Rei, you have a reputation in the Underworld not just and information broker but also as a hitman for hire, do you think that it will escape Iason's notice that one of the most sought-after hitman is close to Riki?" Rei was stumped and felt that he needed a drink or two but it'll just be a bitch of a hangover.

 

Yes, ladies and gentlemen.

 

Riki's beloved sister in disguise is a hitman-for-hire.

 

"Well fuck me..." Little did Rei know that Katze would gladly do it if he had a dick. "Don't say things like that around people how would do that to you," Katze warned lightly while Rei gave him a withering stare. "Do you want to fuck me over too, Katze?"  _Damnit Rei! Don't look at me like that saying those things._ He warned while he gave the hitman a deadpanned look. "If I had a dick, you'd be bowlegged by now." Seeing the normally composed white-haired man's eyes wide as saucer plates and gapping made Katze smirk.

 

"Like hell, I'll let you fuck me! I am not easy!"

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

After Katze left him, Reika could only gaze at the man's back as he disappeared into the dark shadows of the buildings. This was how they were, joking sexually then other dark touches of humor that most people would glare at them for, sitting at the scrap metal chair and looking at the stars that littered the night sky. It was late and she knew Riki was going to freak if she doesn't go back soon but at the moment, she didn't have the strength to see him.

 

The scars were too painful.

 

_Bzzzzzzzzzttttt!_

 

She glanced at the communicator and her eye twitched, her brother was overbearing but she loves him so.

 

 _"Reika, where the hell are you?! I've been looking for you everywhere!"_ Frantic tone of a mother hen and Reika's lips formed a smile. "I'm just walking around, I needed someplace to think." Riki knew what she was thinking about and he was damned that his sister even hid from him just to think.  _"You know that I love you right?"_ Painful, so very painful that it constricted her chest for a while. "I know, Ri... Just give me time to think, your bi-polar attitude maximized my patience." She replied calmly but deep inside is another question.

 

She had far too many secrets that it outweighs so many sins.

 

Well damn.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**__To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Ai no Kusabi!


	5. The White Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was he? Where did he come from? Why the color white?
> 
> The rise of an unknown hitman dressed in white garnered a lot of attention in the Underworld, his origins were unknown because all they know is to contact him, you have to contact him through various informants in an exclusive club.
> 
> Once you've met the proper requirements, you are ready to meet him.
> 
> Who?
> 
> The White Knight of Amoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Ai no Kusabi

 

 

**Chapter Five**

 

**The White Knight**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  _ **"The true color of death is white..."**_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  **Three Years Ago...**
> 
>  
> 
>  

There was a rising rumor happening in the darkest corners of Ceres that there's going to be a coup of the top four gangs from the North, East, South, and West. Those who don't have any kind of affiliation were doomed to be in the crossfire if ever this group decided to be uncooperative.

 

_From the South..._

 

The Jupiss Gang ruled with ruthlessness that made people living at the southern section cringe at their blatant disrespect for the massive supercomputer controlling Amoi and favoring those damnable Blondes who does absolutely nothing to make any of their lives better, they are the cause for so much strife in Midas causing streetfights and minor to major bombings that gave them the reputation and name that they give absolutely no fucks to who rules, they will do as they please. Ruled by Daemon the Merciless.

 

 

_From the West..._

The Psychoters Gang ruled with sadistic glee that most of those people in the area tend to lose their minds from the treachery and sugarcoated words that made everyone wary at the gang and as much as possible, they would avoid confronting the people that had connections to the unsavory bunch in Midas and Eos... When a higher up disappeared and ends somewhere with a drool hanging off his lips then that man's mind is as good as a wiped computer, they will do whatever it takes to attain their goal even if they had to trample one of their owns. Ruled by Jared the Insane.

 

_From the East..._

The Wirez Gang ruled in the technological aspects of gathering the latest equipment and modifying them to a devastating weaponry of mass destruction or healing, they specialized in the Underground workings where they would experiment on different wirings to conduct different electrical pulses that would enable them to mask the trail of hacking when they do their odd jobs. As laid back as they sound, they may not be bloodthirsty as the Southerners or controlling like the Westerners but they specialized in information and networking as well as revolutionary weaponry that the Southerners would die for. Whatever information you need, they would provide for a price. Ruled by Tech Sparks.

 

_From the North..._

The Bison Gang rules the mechanical aspects out of all the three, they specialized in transportation from land, water, and air. People living in this region would have to put up with the loud noises of air cycle racing to the pimped up aerocars that can go faster than the original parts in which they collaborate with the Wirez Gang on a frequent basis that made the other two envious. Other than the mechanical specialization, they also run various syndicates that trade in drugs, drinks, the furniture and organs, known as the mercenary type dealing with glam but one thing they value more is loyalty, once you're part of this... It's until the day you die. Ruled by Riki the Dark.

 

 

In the middle of the scrap, junkyard called Ceres stood a building that was once used as an orphanage of sorts but due to the endless attacks that the inhabitants deemed it unsafe for any future usage thus the higher-ups deemed it to be abandoned to save the data but to their misfortune, it wasn't the data the locals want but the building itself. Why? Becuase that building lies in the center of Ceres also deemed as the No-Fight-Zone.

 

It was the neutral territory.

 

It was the spoken agreement between all four that if they ever want a meeting then this would be the place, this is where most of the fun happens and when the sun goes down so does all prescient of goodness because the demons are all out to play.

 

"We are so fucked up... Riki is M.I.A and everything is hell!" Sid said in the main headquarters of Bison. "Any word from him, Rei?" Guy asked worriedly while the white-haired male shooked his head for a  _'no'_ then pursed his lips. "This wasn't the first time he's done this," Luke mumbled while the newly acquired Kirie scoffed. "What's the big deal?" He asked Luke while Guy gave a warning look at the kid.

 

"It would be **disrespectful** to all three leaders that the last one didn't show up," Guy said with heavy emphasis and everyone became silent. "But Rei does all of the talking though, it's not like they'd say anything since the Souths hardly even comes to this meeting." Luke countered while Rei slammed his hands on the table effectively shutting anyone up. "Regardless of Riki's absences, what Luke said was true but... Riki and I have  _equal_ footing when holding the reigns of this place as well as the rest of the North." He said and gave each one a hard and meaningful look.

 

"True that it may be disrespectful but everyone knows that all three of them know exactly what that word is." He said slyly while everyone bristled at the implication but after they nodded...

 

Afterall...

 

 

Rei was much worse than any Southern and Western combined, and all three of those gangs knew that this white-haired feminine looking male was deadly with his own arsenal of wits. "I'm taking Guy with me and the rest of you will spread around, gather as much information as you can because after this meeting we'll be having a few upgrades thanks to the East." The rest of the men shouted in glee while the newbie was left confused at the inner workings of Bison.

 

"Are you sure that your brother is alright?" Guy asked for the untempt time as both of them walked towards the conference room. "Guy, for the last time... I wish I know but I don't, this is Riki... The ambitious bastard that wants to get out of this hellhole as much as anyone does." He said aggravatingly while Guy put a hand on the frustrated twin's shoulder and gave an apology. "It's alright, Guy... I know you care about him a lot just like I do minus the romance." After that ordeal, both of them composed themselves then entered the room.

 

"Oi, Where's Riki?" The dark-skinned scarred man ask from his seat. "M.I.A again? Quite unbecoming of the Nothern side." The patronizing tone that the light-brown haired teen that his eyes closed made Reik bristle slightly but remained awfully composed, unsatisfied that his verbal attack didn't do an ounce of effect made him huffed. "Better than the last meeting where a certain individual came in late, drunk and smelled like sex." A goggle wearing man with black gravity-defying hair retorted calmly. 

 

"Gentlemen, I apologize for my brother's lack of thereof but something came up." Guy didn't do much as flinched or let any of his emotions go from their secured leash but that didn't help his mind.  _'What are you up to, Rei?'_ He asked the white-haired male who sat elegantly as he could amongst the rest of the leaders. "Oho? What is the famed Dark doing then?" Jarad asked while Rei merely leaned forward and placed his right arm on the table and rested his beautiful androgynous face on his fisted hand. "He's on a mission, in Midas and currently working under  _'Scarface'._ " He said in a tone that made all three of them froze.

 

Seeing how the mischievous yellow coloring of his eyes was lighter made them uneasy because the last time they saw that coloring... Someone died, quite horribly.

 

"H-how?" Tech managed to stammer since, on his side, not even their best could work with the man since he was severely exclusive working for the Blondie that is the head of the Syndicate runnings. "Let's just say... Riki is unpredictably lucky and so am I, I managed to get a meeting with Katze and if we want to bring them down... Information and chaos is what we need to do." He said while the Southern leader barked a hearty laughter.

 

"I'm down if I get to kick some ass."

 

"Do you even have to ask?"

 

"...."

 

The rest looked at the last person who didn't say anything, Tech Sparks raised a brow. "You do realize that you're playing a dangerous game with him, are your balls made of steel that you'd risked it?" He asked Rei, who smirked eeriely.

 

"Revenge, Tech, Revenge. All those so-called Elites and Nobles who did absolutely nothing for our cause, they treat us as pariahs but in reality, it is we who rule them. They take our people to become their Pets and Furniture and when they're done, they throw us away... You of all people would know that..." It was no secret that Tech Sparks used to be a Furniture who had an unfortunate Master that abused him constantly along with that said Master's Pets.

 

His reminder was the eyes that he lost and the sister he protected so well, taken to the Organ Farm.

 

"Personal feelings aside, would you risk it?"

 

"I'd stake my life just so I could see one of those bastards burn."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The meeting went fairly well resulting in a massive coup that would make Amoi shake once the necessary things were done, Rei let Guy home early since the rest of the night would end up wasted somewhere...

 

Not for Rei though...

 

He decided to skip whatever the Southerners brought since it'll just end up as a waste for him seeing as he wasn't exactly a he but a she...

 

"You're not partying with the rest of your gang, Rei?" Seeing the goggle-wearing man with hair that looks like he's been shocked far too many times made the in-disguised female hummed. "You and I both know that I'm not a party animal and that too much testosterone would end me." He replied with and gave a lazy smirk to the man. "Of course, of course, Reika..." The white-haired man chuckled humorlessly. "Times like this... I forget that you actually know." He mumbled while Tech motioned him to follow.

 

"You know... It is kinda hard to forget someone who saved you from death." He said while Rei huffed but the smile on his lips betrayed whatever annoyance he was emitting but then again...

 

In one of the buildings that the Wirez Gang was occupying, once the members saw that their leader was with the second-in-command turned temporary leader of Bison was an indication that the two needed to speak, in private. "I managed to make a few adjustments to the equipment so you won't need to hide much when gatherings like this happen." Seeing the upgraded version of the very machine that was hiding her was a sight. "I still can't believe that you managed you managed to replicate it, I heard that creating one of these things takes about six months or so but you managed to make it in less than the required time." He said in awe while the raven-haired man blushed from the compliment that the female in disguise uttered.

 

"The original version that you currently have has a DNA lock-on signature that is embedded in your strands only thus anyone else using it would be considered a null void that was the problem as well as that it lacked a certain male anatomy that rendered you a bit on the... Questioning side." He said knowing while Rei sported a faint pinkish glow on his cheeks and coughing awkwardly. "With the new an improved version, you can get the similar sensations of a male whilst having your sexcapades other than that it can grant other people temporary usage until it shuts off, you have three extra batteries and all of them are rechargeable, by the way." Tech gave him a knowing grin while Rei scoffed.

 

"As if Riki would let me date, sex with an individual seems like a dream if dating is absolutely impossible," Rei said with a solemn sigh, she loved her brother truly but he was just too much in the protective department but that protectiveness stems from the past and there's nothing she could do about that. As Tech explained the new functionalities of her improved  _Masquerade_ she thanked the man and exited.

 

The night was her companion, what she didn't tell Guy and the rest of Bison was that Riki hasn't contacted her, not a single message or call that he was alive and well, it was truly maddening since she's worried in a hellish type of way.

 

 

Walking a few more blocks and into the alley of two abandoned buildings that lead to a dead end, pausing for a bit, checking to see if there was anyone behind then when the coast was clear, she tapped the wall in a systematic order that opened a door waiting for a clear security clearance...

 

Once entering, she removed her jacket and threw it at the nearest chair then slumped on the sofa, covering her eyes with her arm...

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She sighed in an agonizingly long way...

 

She couldn't find him anywhere, not anywhere in Ceres and in Midas... All that's left was Tanagura and Jupiter knows that she doesn't want to be detected by those damnable Elites if she asks too many questions... Reika will do whatever it takes to find Riki but if all those searches were all in vain... What if he was-?

 

"Argh!" She threw the glass cup to the nearby wall in frustration, seeing the millions of shard falling gave way to her emotional pain as she cried until her throat was hoarse, hands bloodied as she pounded the ground never minding the shards that fell near her and pierced her pale skin. Reika was drifting at a slow pace towards insanity, Riki was everything to her... The very reason she never sought for a mate, she was satisfied by Riki's mere presence.

 

Now those gates are open, the pain she hid even from Riki, her mind was a mess as if she was unraveling without the support...

 

 

_INCOMING INTRUDER:_

_IDENTIFICATION GRANTED: CODE GREEN ACCESS_

 

_KATZE_

 

The screen blared to life while Reika cursed the Fates while she slumped on the wall, securing that the  _Masquerade_ was in place but as much as she wants to keep a pristine outlook... She was just not in the mood...

 

Reika had to be Rei once more...

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

When Katze got the alert that The White Knight was at regular rendezvous point that they both fixed up, a big accomplishment on their part for making it inconspicuous as it could be that when he entered the building... He was on Defcon-One when he saw the place was in disarray as if a fight happened, bringing out his gun...

 

He crept silently but stopped when a voice halted him. "Put the gun down, Katze." The redhead shivered at the tone of voice, it wasn't the usual saccharine tone that he associates with the hitman but this was another, smooth, sharp and clipped like a gun ready to fire or a knife upon its victim...

 

 

He put the gun back in his holster and froze seeing the normal pristine image that the Hitman projects were washed away seeing him slumped and bloodied on the ground, his hair was flowing freely and despite his uncanny look of being disarrayed ... He still looked enthralling that despite the pets being auctioned that goes off to millions, they had nothing on Rei. If Raoul Am were to see him...

 

 

Rei would be one of those priceless pets.

 

 

 

 

Despite the warnings, Katze helped Rei to the couch and pressed the button that activated the cleaning bot to clean the mess and grabbed the First Aid kit where removed the shards that were embedded in Rei's hands and cleaned the wound before it got infected. 

 

 

"Don't ask me, not know...please..."

 

 

Katze let the hitman sleep on his lap because he knew what the guy was going through, it hard without depending on anyone especially with their line of work. Trust was a crucial factor because they live in a world where trust is constantly broken like bonds, being a lone wolf was an option but it was also maddening and without knowing, he gave access to Rei to be one of few human beings.

 

 

The hitman who didn't act too aloof or too dangerous.

 

 

His feminine looks were approachable that most of the time, people forgot that he was a hitman, they would push the glaring fact that this person was killer for hire just to be near him, they want to get to know the person behind the white suit and silver fox...

 

 

**(I have this top four pics of what Rei's suit would look like, I'd like your opinion on which one)**

 

 

  

 

**(If you guys or gals have any suggestions comment down and send me a link and I found a mask that I fell in love with that would fit Rei)**

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

To this day, he didn't know how he exactly got the White Knight's trust that the guy actually took his mask off.

 

 

 

The White Knight of Amoi, The Silver Fox...

 

 The White Death...

 

>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **To Be Continued...**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Ai no Kusabi


	6. Meet The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable meeting between Reika and Iason is upon them but that's not what's stressing Reika out but the fact that Riki seems to become wary of her.
> 
>  
> 
> That and another player enters the playing field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I never mentioned that Rei had a mask but now he has one and of course it's a high tech one that hides his identity made by your own very Tech Sparks.

 

 

**Chapter Six**

 

**Meet The Devil**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **_"I didn't realize that I met the Devil because he looks so much like an Angel..."_ **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Fear.

 

 

She feared Iason Mink with every fiber of her being, this Blondie could lead her to her demise and the years being disguised under the  _Masquerade_ could be faced with so much travesty that everyone that trusted her would shun her for their lives is at risk... She couldn't fathom on the reputation she built without the Blondie's helped, before she didn't need to meet him in person only through a middleman.

 

 

Katze was the middleman, the buffer and the security wall.

 

 

But now with a mission that hangs in the balance of trust and betrayal, she didn't know what to do except to follow in fear of what's to come if she didn't...

 

"Rei?" The in-disguised female jumped at the sound of Guy's voice and was met with a worried look by Riki, she met her brother's gaze and waved it off. "I'm a little preoccupied with the meeting that's going to take place soon." He replied smoothly but deep inside he was spooked downright to the core, he feels Riki's unwavering gaze and told Guy to give them a minute. 

 

"What's the matter, Reika?" He asked softly afraid that the hulk next to him would hear. "I told them that you were in  _business_ with Katze." She replied in a hushed tone while Riki's eyes were glazed a bit then as much as his inner turmoil is churning, he sighed deeply and clutched Rei's hand like a lifeline. "I still have contacts in Midas, they can help bring in some information, what's the latest talk?" He asked while Rei pointedly tilted his head to Guy's direction.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  

 

"I heard about this assassin... said that this guy is some sort new Pet that protects?" Rei stiffened when the topic about the White Knight reached the table. "A pet that doesn't just fuck, charming, now we have pretty little cocksucker with guns," Jared said sarcastically while his companion chuckled humorlessly. "I heard 'bout him, he fucking wrecked the transport bomb system I tried to send to Midas during the celebratory treaty! Little white shit!" Daemon slammed his drink angrily at the table while the others murmured.

 

It was a big story, not only did the Transport got stopped but it exploded on them and killed Daemon's brother, Lucas.

 

 

Rei mentally winced, he tried to do a less inconspicuous job but they had to make it hard for him by trying to shoot him that ended up activating the timer sequence and instead of setting it off in the middle of Midas where a lot of innocent people were celebrating, he took a risk by hotwiring the system to stop at the bridge that connects Midas and Ceres that prompted in the destruction and death of several of Daemon's gang.

 

But Rei could never forget seeing Lucas injured, impaled by a metal shard... 

 

 

 _"Please... have mercy..."_ He was just fifteen fucking years old and he took the life without hesitation and disappeared to the sound of an anguished brother swearing his revenge and back to the city where cheers erupted and life went on without anyone batting an eyelash to the explosion since they probably thought it was part of the celebration.

 

To finally cut out the scums of society from their perfect utopia.

 

 

 

"... What did he look like, Daemon?" Riki very rarely says anything but when he does, it's something that often comes with a stupid course of action but this tone was different, a tone that seeks revenge. 

 

 

"The fucker wears white for fuck sake! I almost killed Rei since I thought he was the shithead that ruined the plan!" Everyone held their breath seeing the enraged look on Riki's face, it was no secret that Riki is overprotective of Rei and the protectiveness is something not to be taken lightly under any circumstances. 

 

 

"You. _what?!_ " Rei and Guy had to hold Riki back before he makes Daemon join his brother in the afterlife. "Calm down, Riki! He was in grief, you would surely react the same or worse, even, if you saw someone that bears an uncanny resemblance to your brother's murderer then his actions were things to be pondered upon." Despite struggling to hold Riki back, he managed to explain it to the seething older brother.

 

"Pray tell..."

 

"Oh for fuck sake, Dark! Rei has a  _different_ color that looks very similar to the White Knight, I had half a mind back then." Daemon grumbled while Tech coughed nervously. "With that said, it's quite impossible for Rei to be at two places in the same time, Daemon. Everyone here with the exception of you, Riki... Rei has been here in the meeting, it's highly possible that Raoul Am has developed a new prototype or Pet of sorts that ensures the safety of the people of Amoi, rumors state that there will be a new hair color added into the rosters, white being the clean-up crew." Tech explained while everyone stiffened.

 

"I heard about that too, has  _anyone_ been spreading things outside of the border?" Jared asked in a saccharine tone that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "That's improbable, we had an accord." A person from Tech's side said. "But it's not impossible," Rei added as he gave a sharp look at Riki and the older twin sat down without another word but his lethal glare made Daemon uneasy. "The White Knight also known as the Silver Fox of Amoi is said to be the top Hitman in the planet, whether he or she is a newly designed Pet or..." Jared said lazily while it escapes the oblivious ones' attention, Rei stiffened inconsiderably when Tech gave him a knowing look.

 

"Or what?" Daemon asked impatiently.

 

 

"A human being like you or me, trained to be the best and equipped with the best in order to work for the best." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  

 

After the meeting, everyone left with thoughts to ponder about. "It was some heavy stuff in there..." Guy started while the Dark brothers merely grunted. "This person is dangerous and... we cannot exclude the fact that the White Knight is part of Iason Mink's faction." Rei watched Riki carefully and his breathing hitched as a flashback hits him. "When you were in Midas, did you hear anything about him, Riki?" The gentle giant was oblivious to Riki's pain but Rei wasn't, he put an arm around his brother to gently coax him out of the nightmare he'd enter.

 

"... Not much... All I heard is that the middleman is Katze."

 

 

The three of them walked towards the designated area where Bison is located. "You two go ahead, I have to talk with Tech about the upgrades for the hovercraft we're working on." He said with a small smile while Riki felt something off. "How long are you going to be gone for?" It was a bad time for Riki to want to snuggle up because if he doesn't go now, he'll be late.

 

 

And that's the last thing he needs.

 

 

"I'll be in the workshop, like per usual." He joked while the other two males snorted knowing full well that Rei and Tech might be elbow deep inside a machine and chattering happily despite the ungodly hour that should be spent sleeping in a bed, the two are being nerds sleeping in a very uncomfortable position near the machine, on a table, on the floor or the sofa. Rei waved them off and once they disappeared to the corner, he rushed towards the workshop where Tech was waiting for him and anxiously tapping his foot.

 

"You have twenty minutes before they arrive at the Golden Hand, I suggest you take a bath now while I adjust your  _Masquerade_ and other necessities." 

 

"Thanks, Tech! I don't know what I'll do without you."

 

"Crash and burn, Reika."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

She turned off the device and let the mechanism shimmer down to reveal her feminine features, she was enthralled to the point that Tech had to believe that she was from another planet...

 

Her skin was pale as the moonlight and a body so lithe and petite that even the most expensive pets would look envy that she was born with a unique coloring and unlike the other Pets, Reika had the initiative to learn more rather than fuck and shop, she was something that precious at the same time dangerous.

 

 

Tech mused as he fixed or upgraded the Silver Fox mask that was on his work table, he knew a lot of things and one of the perplexing things he had come across was Reika _Rei_ Dark. The younger twin of Riki, the right hand and second-in-command of Bison with a sharp tongue and deadly mobility. When he saw a bleeding figure at the outskirts of Ceres, it a shock to find that behind the mask of the infamous/famous White Knight was none other than the person that strives for equality within Amoi.

 

Rei plays both good and bad.

 

Tech had the unfortunate luck to stumble upon a secret that no one else knows, behind the mask of a silver fox lies Rei and behind the facade of a white-haired brother lies a sister hiding in fear of what a male dominant society would do to her...

 

She wears a mask of Rei the Dark and Rei the White Knight.

 

 

His first initial thought was to tell the others but something stopped him, what stopped him was the fact that Rei had saved him enough times from the fate of Death, his own self and living in a world far different from Tanagura... This is a place were respect his earn with hard work, loyalty, and trust comes in rolling tides. He was fortunate that he had his brain from taking things apart to rebuilding it with customization, he built his reputation with his inventions slowly but surely, he formed his own gang and ruled the east side of Ceres with his own batch of nerds and geeks with high tech guns.

 

"Tech, is the device done?" Rei asked through the closed door that lead to the bathroom, he must have been deep in nostalgic thought to not have noticed that Rei was done. "Yeah..." Saving Rei the trouble, he went to the door and knocked, it opened slightly were a dainty hand came out. "It has the scrambler in place so that if Iason notices what device you're wearing just tell him that it scrambles signals that are trying to eavesdrop as well as infiltrate. Your mask has additional features too." He said while he heard the feminine tone turned into a slightly deeper tone, not quite deep to be perceived one with a sore throat but it wasn't high to be annoying.

 

It was just right.

 

The door opened and Rei came out in his boxers, Tech appreciated the view especially the well-sculpted backside.  _'Damn I'm good.'_ He customized the device's default character setting into something much more fitting for Rei, a little close to home, his hair was cut-able but he usually just braids it and leaves his bangs to frame his face

 

  **(A/N: Sesshomaru's braided hair or hair down is close to what I'm imagining Rei's hair would look like if it was braided or down as a MALE)**

 

 

 "Tech, I know I look scrumptious but we have a tight schedule, you can ogle it later." Tech felt the heat rise up to his cheeks and huffed. "Hush you or you'll be without your suit." He warned while the grin on Rei's face stretched to something more mischievous. "You want me to go commando then?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but Tech refused to play the game well, refuse for now since they're on a tight schedule.

 

 

"The suit I currently upgraded for you is the one with black trimmings, clean and crisp but all the while flexible should you need to fight. I've also added a tracker on your suit should you need an escape route, keep it active, the cuff buttons has several functions. The first button on of your right has a generated shield that could last up to twenty minutes until it shuts off for a five-minute cooldown, the second button activates a high-frequency sound that anyone and everyone within three-mile radius would be rendered paralyzed and only used in an emergency, the cooldown process is thirty minutes. The first left button is a holomap and possible escape routes should you need a quick getaway and the last button is a holoprojector, you need to be at least within a five-mile radius before it disintegrates, it has a ten minute usage before shutting off since I didn't manage to fix the overheating problem...yet." Rei was impressed, no, he was bewildered and at total awe of the ex-furniture.

 

And they say he was useless.

 

 

"Since you'll be wearing a three-piece suit, we've established that the long sleeved button-up is stab-proof and bullet-proof, the vest acts as the laser-proofing one as well as a cushion should you fall from a height that would break your rib and lastly, the coat is an adaptable clothing should it feel too warm, it would activate a cooling sequence or when you feel too cold then it would activate a warming sequence but should the case be that you fall into an unconscious state or rendered unconscious, it would shock you awake." He added while Rei felt a bit peeved at the shocking or falling. 

 

"I am  _not_ that reckless." He grumbled while Tech rolled his eyes. "Of course, you're not...you are far  _too_ sophisticated." The dripping sarcasm earned him a glare.

 

"The pantsuit has the same qualities as the top, stab-proofing, laser-proofing, bullet-proofing. But the belt buckle is something new since your suit has black trimmings, I've installed a camouflage system within the suit so if you need to hide in the shadows just press the button in the belt buckle to change the color of your suit. The shoes has a silencer system in it so no matter how you stomp, you won't be able to make a sound. Sadly, the anti-gravity technology is not on my side as of yet so you can't fly as of yet but I did put a magnetism equipment that is put in several places of the suit so that when activated, it's not just your feet being magnetized. It'll help you stand, sit or crouch without straining yourself in the process." When Rei managed to put the suit in its proper place, it didn't feel heavy but light and airy.

 

"You outdid yourself, as always, Tech." He complimented while the inventor motioned the Hitman to follow him to the work stable where the mask and a few more gizmos await the giddy Hitman.

 

 

"I've started with your mask in which I added a lock-in security so it needs not only your fingerprints on all  _ten_ finger but a bit of blood sample and should anyone try to forcibly remove your mask they would have been shocked by the security measurements, the first time shock would render them immobile but for the second time it would fry their nerves enough to kill. It also has a built-in communicator so if you were rendered on the spot that needs you to put it on a loudspeaker setting, just tap the mask twice. It has several added visual features such as night vision, thermal vision, sensor detection, alternate mapping that's connected to the first left button. Should you need help in hacking, your tie has a universal flash drive just flick the tip it'll reveal a silver pointer so just insert it and it will automatically adjust to the size it needs to fit and I'm in." Rei resisted to let his gutter mind win but with the limited time, he smirked.

 

"The pointed ears on your mask acts as an enhanced hearing aid that reaches up to a five-mile radius but if the person has a high-end scrambler then it's going to give you a slight headache before it adjusts to descramble it. The mask has facial recognition, enhanced zoom-in, custom datavisions that allows you to see the information that you need and last but definitely not the least, a built-in oxygen mask and should you need to use it, tap the right side and a mouthpiece will appear and it'll give you about an hour before the oxygen runs out, it have a warning sequence every ten minutes and be mindful of it." He warned while Rei nodded and put the mask on while Tech double checked the clasped to ensure that whatever mobility that Rei will do the mask stays on.

 

"Now for the weapons, you have custom made Laspistols that activated by fingerprints so please be mindful that your hands must be harmed or you'll get shocked." Rei removed his suit jacket and double-checked the suspenders and the holsters. "Should you find yourself in trouble since your hands got scrapped, I made these gloves and if you have noticed there's a button on at the edge, press it and it'll activate the override code and hold the gun." While Tech strapped the guns in place, Rei was mesmerized by the silk-like quality of the gloves.

 

"Are you a tailor now?" He asked amused while Tech scoffed. "No, Marc developed the tech-in clothing and since he was paid handsomely by an anonymous client, he kept his mouth shut while we developed the rest of the upgrades."  Rei nodded in appreciation since not only was it soft it has some sort of leather-like quality. "Can he make a few more, my line of work is messy." Tech pointed at the black box at the top of the counter. "I've anticipated it so I made sure he made five more pairs as well as a new suit." The hitman raised a questioning brow at the inventor

 

"The suit you currently have isn't exactly fire-proof...yet since certain things would make the suit heavier and the last thing you need is to weight you down from a fight." Rei appreciated the lengths that Tech is doing for him and hugged the surprised man. "You know you didn't have to do this but you did and I'm grateful." He said while Tech blushed from the kindness.

 

"You're welcome, now let me double check everything before you go, you're one of few people who I want to see live through this hell."

 

 

He gave two double-edged laser knives to Rei and he hid it in the confinements of his pants where a hidden holder is strategically placed and he was good to go. "I've already placed the droid in place so when you leave it'll take your place in modifying the hovercar. Remember, I'll keep eyes on you and ears so keep your communicator setting on low." He said while Rei nodded and activated the camouflage.

 

It's time to meet Iason Mink.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

He wasn't nervous, nope, nada.

 

He was downright terrified as he made his way through the endless crowd of people in Midas and he had five more minutes before he's officially late for the meeting. Rei was going, to be honest, he hasn't met Iason in person but hearing it from Riki's perspective made him feel uneasy especially what he made Riki go through was traumatizing, he didn't need a picture because the fear in Riki's eyes was enough.

 

Katze, on the other hand, deemed that unlike the other Blondies, Iason was fair to those who knew him but lethal to those who would harm him or Amoi. He is loyal to Jupiter's cause and would see it fit to destroy anyone who would be a threat to the maker, he will act beseechingly to his title and follow the rules but if it requires him to break it then he will do so without a care to what the others might say because out of all the Blondies, Iason is the favoured son of Jupiter and to ensure that their creator's wrath does not befall on them, they would do anything to ensure that they are on his good side.

 

When he reached the alleyway connected to The Golden Hand, Rei turned off his cloaking device and knocked on the door in a coded fashion.

 

 

"The Knight returns, eh?" A gruff voice asked as the door opened while Rei nodded. "I'm about to meet my boss and it's not Katze." His voice was dead serious and the man nodded knowingly. "I'll give yah a warning should any of the uninvited killjoys show up." The man flashed him a somewhat killer grin and let Rei pass through without another word, he sat in the dark corner of the luminescent bar where exotic dancers were painted with yellow glow-in-the-dark paint and act as seducers to the men and women who would gladly throw the money.

 

Little did these poor suckers know that these dancers had complete and utter control over them, enticing them with body movements that recreate intimate positions that only master sex Gods or Goddesses could do with so little effort, he smirked seeing a port belly sap drool at the sight of those wicked assets and moves. The lights and darkness gave a completely sexually controlled vibe...

 

"Hello there, Mr. Knight..." A voice purred from behind him and he tilted his head to let the seductress gave her customary kiss. "Your guests just arrived, would you like me to send them your greeting card?" Her voice was oozing with innuendo and want that if weren't for the fact that Rei was in a very delicate business then he'd have a nice time with her...

 

 _"Now is not the right time to think with your crotch, Rei."_ Tech's gentle reminder squashed whatever arousal he felt. 

 

 

"I do apologize, Melina but I do have prior engagements and please do send them my greeting card." He tucked a loose strand of Melina's hair and gave a charming smile. The cute pout that the brunette gave him wasn't anywhere near Riki's so it didn't affect him much despite how attractive she is. "Of course, next time then?" She hopeful but Rei wasn't one to disappoint, after all, Reika Dark is a virgin but Rei Dark isn't even remotely interested in anyone but...

 

The White Knight has a considerable amount of action since most of the time he needs to seduce others to gain the information he needs.

 

 

Melina left with a sashay of her well-shaped hips that left other men hollering for her attention but all she wanted was the aloof hitman who was musing at how childish she seemed. 

 

 

_"You just had to pick the ones that require a lot of maintenance."_

_"Oh spare me the talk, Tech... You know my eyes are for you and a delectable redhead."_

 

_"Eyes on the prize, Rei."_

 

_"Oh I am, will I ever get a chance to hear you moan my name?"_

 

 

Rei smirked at the indignant sound that Tech made, it was a mix of a shout and squeal that was utterly adorable. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *

 

 

Katze had to admit that Rei had taste when it comes to amusement, the dancers were from another galaxy that has a treaty with Amoi, the dancers were effeminate or androgynous that sometimes it's hard to tell whether you're talking to a female or a male and it's also hard to spot the assassin since the place wasn't brightly lit like other clubs but it was dim and the dancers were the ones that were lit.

 

It was quite a sight.

 

 

The movements were graceful and controlled that the Blondies with him were impressed at the sight. "The White Knight, when is he suppose to arrive, Katze?" Iason asked as they were being led to another private room that had a line that was guarded by two bulky guards...

 

The waitress leading them showed the guards a white card with a fox mask design and a white rose.

 

 

"Hey! How long do we have to wait in line?" Someone asked from the line then the waitress simply smiled. "As long as you're needed to, if you are invited into the White room by the host then you should've inside by now." She said in a sing-song tone that led to the man turning into an alarming red that the guards simply move forward while cowardly man backed down in fear of being kicked out.

 

"Sorry for that embarrassing scene, gentlemen. Mr. Knight doesn't usually accept walk-in guests unless it's absolutely necessary." Melina said and with every grace she possessed, she gave a bow and opened the door...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 The walls were in the deepest shade of black while candelabras were painted gold and the rest of the sitting furniture was white with intricate gold designs and the floor had a brownish-black color with large white marble in the center and the walking isle had a pulsing changing color that's currently settled in blue...

 

 

The room was scarce of the exotic design the rest of the nightclub had, the music playing wasn't some ear-shattering adrenaline rushing phased one, the music was somewhat relaxing at the same time seductive...

 

 

 _I see your red door, I want it painted black_  
_No colors anymore, I want them to turn black_  
_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_  
_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

 

 

It reminded Katze of Rei, how the music started with a gentle humming that turned to a low seductive whisper that affects him internally, how it makes him heat up...

 

 

He didn't need those thoughts at the moment, those thoughts could wait. He glanced at the two Blondies with him, he didn't have enough time to warn Rei that Iason decided to bring another Blonde with him...

 

 

He noticed a white card with an elegant writing on the table...

 

_He called me a weapon that's made for destruction_

_The Devil's spawn is what they've whispered_

_The white death they've feared._

_  
_

_With a gun in one hand_

_A shot was never missed_

_No scream was ever heard for the mission's sake_

_Blood may be spilled but the task is complete._

_  
_

 

Then behind the short poem was a holographic fox.

 

 

 

"Good evening, Gentlemen."

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

Rei observed them with his undivided attention.

 

He knew that for a brief moment Katze looked troubled and he was aware that Iason didn't even warn him of the additional guest but he thanked whatever God that's watching over him, namely, Tech. He warned him of Iason and Raoul's arrival, it gave him something much more to fear since he can't handle both Blondies should they detect of the  _Masquerade_ covering him or the various technology he covered himself with.

 

 _"Keep it together, Rei... Panicking now would make them further suspicious of you, remain calm and vigilant of your surroundings."_ Tech soothed him while Rei gave a nod... He rose from where he was sitting and approached them...

 

 

"Good evening, Gentlemen." Katze remained calm but felt his heart jump since he did not even sense Rei but the two Blondes seated across nodded at the white assassin. "The White Knight, I presume?" It was a rhetorical question yet Rei nodded to confirm. "Behind these walls just refer to me as Rei." He said while Katze looked a bit apprehensive since it took him a year and a half before the White Knight told him his identity.

 

"Rei?" Iason asked while the masked man simply smiled. "I know you from various sources yet you know little of me and since you are my superior and my employer, a little bit of honesty doesn't hurt." He replied smoothly while Iason respected the Hitman's words, carefully worded and concise, he knew his place and submitted but even he noticed that despite the outright submission.

 

 

 

He was unyielding just like Riki.

 

 

 

Raoul was silent beside him, a quiet observer but Iason did not miss the intrigued look that passed by Raoul's eyes before it was hidden again by a mask of disinterest. "Rei, do you know the reason why you are called here?" He asked and the devilish enticing tone was something Rei heard before, he heard it from Riki and explained that the voice was of a Hunter upon his prey.

 

 

In this meeting, it was obvious who was the Prey and who was the Hunter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But if Rei was anything like his brother, he did not scare easily and would fight until his last.

 

 

 

 

"I don't know which is why I'm here, because I am called and I want to know why I was called." He met the azure gaze that sharpened like a knife while Katze controlled himself before he did anything to the hitman, messing with Iason was something Rei wasn't supposed to do but he did it nonetheless, he just hopes the assassin knows what he's doing because right now he has the Devil's attention. 

 

Iason smirked internally, he was correct in his assumption. "I gave you a mission not too long ago about my Pet, Riki, it was a passing thought but how did you come across the information because I know him well enough that he doesn't accept strangers easily."

 

This was a test.

 

 

Iason threw him the ball and it was up to Rei whether he'll shoot it or play it safe.  _"If you're going to tell him the truth, I've modified the files ahead of time."_ When he sees Tech, he wasn't going to hesitate to kiss the guy!

 

The silence lasted up to a minute.

 

Katze felt nervous for Rei, he was just sitting there impassively looking at Iason but what surprised him is when he removed the mask and stared at the Blonde with an unwavering resolution and the familar insubordination behind those yellow-grey eyes, Iason felt his artificial heart quicken at the sight because for a brief moment he caught a glimpse of his beloved pet.

 

"Riki and I have been raised together in the Slum and yes, that means I'm a mongrel." Raoul couldn't compute for a moment despite being one of the advance Androids in all of Amoi, he was shocked as well as Iason. The Blondes knew the mongrels were nothing but scum and should be eradicated but time and time again it was proven that there are some who shine among the rocks.

 

Riki was someone that awakened a side of Iason that he never knew, he made him risk a lot of his sparkling reputation for an untamable Pet and before him sits another mongrel who stepped up to the playing field and made a name, his eyes momentarily met Katze, the shock was evident meaning he did not know of the relationship between Riki and Rei...

 

"How do you think Riki would react to all of this?" Iason asked while he carefully watched the unmasked assassin's reaction but was created an amused look. "He'd be livid but that's already expected but he knows me enough that everything I do has a reason, he is, after all, my brother." The tone did not give a hint to what those words might mean. "What exactly do you mean by the brotherhood that you have with him?" Raoul was impassive as he asked the question but Iason saw right through him, the Pragmatic blonde could not comprehend the situation but hid it well with a mask of indifference.

 

 

 

"It means exactly as it is, Riki and I are brothers but if you want specifics, I'm his younger twin."

 

 

 

 

Well. shit...

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **To Be Continued....**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it evil of me to end it there? Trust me, things will be revealed soon :)
> 
> I don't know Ai no Kusabi


	7. On Accords With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Rei told Iason of the particular information that could lead him to have complete and utter control over Riki, something feels wrong...
> 
> The Prey and The Hunter game seems more like a pissing contest now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether I should be laughing or bemoaning at the fact that these two are fighting over a human being's welfare like two kids who can't get along since they want the same toy and they have this no-sharing rule...

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_Previously..._ **

 

_"It means exactly as it is, Riki and I are brothers but if you want specifics, I'm his younger twin."_

_Well. shit..._

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *

 

 

**Chapter Seven**

 

**On Accords With The Devil**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  _"You played with fire and now you're trying to tame it? Are you mad?"_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

Surprises.

 

 

The one thing Katze could live without, he hated it because of so many unpredictable variables could come back and bite him in the ass but this surprise was something he didn't even predict or at least thought of it until now, Rei had this detached look every time he'd asked about Riki but now he started looking back at the reaction that the assassin had, his breathing was very controlled and muscles were forcibly calm but his eyes, they were enraged.

 

 

He asked what's his connection with Riki and Rei merely replied that he was someone important.

 

 

But he didn't realize that Riki was  _this_ important to the hitman. "Impossible," Iason replied with a convinced tone that never wavered but his eyes had a doubtful look while Raoul observed the hitman cataloging every feature he has with the mongrel that he knew for the past three years. "Fraternal Twins is unheard of but it is not an impossibility." The ever-pragmatic Blondie replied. While Rei crossed his legs and leaned back to the cool sofa, an image of pure calmness but if Iason notices something different is that Rei wasn't a typical prey, he's a predator when he needs to be and will strike if provoked.

 

"You can find the evidence of my existence within the Guardian's database and if you don't believe me then I implore you to explore your memories of Riki, why he so desperately denies you of his submission, why he craves his freedom first and foremost... And why he yearns to be in the Slums were he's more likely to die young than Tanagura where he could have all of those luxuries until the day you tire of him yet he chooses something much more demuring." The tone of Rei's voice was something else, a man telling his child of or a scientist talking to an imbecile about the facts that imbecile missed.

 

There was a pregnant pause.

 

 

Katze shared a look with Raoul, this was not a good situation. This was two predators waiting for a chance to pounce.

 

 

 

"And yet your brother ran off to Midas, why is that?" Iason drawled while Rei leaned forward with his right elbow resting on his crossed leg and his cheek resting on his fist. "You didn't answer my question so I'm not in the liberty to answer a question that  _my_ brother knows the answer to, didn't Riki tell you the reason or was he too afraid that he labeled you untrustworthy?" Iason felt his respect for the hitman grew, no one in Amoi had the balls to defy much backtalk him straight to the face without facing a consequence.

 

Rei was proving that he was indeed related to Riki but can he last like him?

 

 

"On the issue of trust, does Riki know that you're an assassin that works for his Master?" The sharp smile that Rei had or the fact that his eyes took a more golden color was bewitching but Iason had the feeling that Riki did not know of his twin's extracurricular activities. "What I do either benefits me, the people who I chose to be benefitted but most especially for Riki and he _inexplicitly_ trusts me as well as my decisions so should I hide things from him, he knows that I'll plan to tell him in the later future because that's the nature of our relationship." Even Rei knows that the jabs he does is going to strike a very bad chord but Iason isn't like anyone else, this advance Android has complete and utter control of his emotions.

 

By the glint in those azure gaze knows that this verbal spat isn't far from over.

 

 

"I'm gonna get a drink..."

 

"I'll join you then..."

 

Katze excused himself while Raoul followed him to the bar counter where a bartender asked them what's their poison. "Don't get worked up that's how Rei usually is when he's nervous." The bartender said gruffly while Katze gave the bartender an indescribable look. "He's hardly nervous by the way he is coaxing Iason to show a less desirable side of himself," Raoul said as he watched the two continued to talk.

 

Katze nodded. "That's where you're mistaken, you may know a person since the person might be human so the basic psychology applies but there's a difference between knowing a person because of the stereotypical behavior from understanding the person that beneath the stereotype behavior lies an unpredictable storm." Katze and Raoul had to look at the bartender who was busy cleaning the glasses. "... Let me guess, Rei was the one that taught you that?" The bartender chuckled neither confirming nor denying what Katze asked.

 

Raoul was bewildered because all his life, he was surrounded by scientific facts and observations to the coming predictabilities of life but this particular day where he chose to accompany Iason on his business was another eye-opener that human life is unpredictable that absolutely hates labels and rules. "If you'd notice that Rei went from sitting stiffly to leaning in, it's his tactic of intimidation as well as gauging out the reaction of his client at times, Rei can be the most dubious bastard known to Amoi, what color are his eyes?" The bartender asked while Raoul raised a brow. "How is that relevant?" The worker slid the drink that Katze ordered and one for the Elite.

 

"Color depends on his mood, if it's purely Golden then he's playful at the same time sadistic. He'll try to open, pry and make you uncomfortable to piss you off to expose your weakness while Silver it's purely business, the type where you don't want to be at the end of his gun." He explained while Raoul sipped his drink, Katze had a perturbed thought running through his head. "How do you know all of this?" The Bartender scoffed.

 

"Those skills of his weren't there the moment he was born, the white-haired bastard honed those skills by practicing on saps like me."

 

Katze felt a twinge of sympathy for the man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *

 

 

"Did I scare your companions of?" Rei mused as he subtly glanced at the two sitting at the far end of the bar. "I doubt you could scare Raoul but Katze, on the other hand, is quite... _sensitive_ to the air," Iason replied with his back turned to the duo they didn't see a shark like smirk that appeared on his face but Rei sure did, he knew how Iason played and that's with words.

 

"A weak person would've lashed out yet you played your words by dancing around the question, why is that?" Iason asked earnestly while Rei settled comfortably back and sighed deeply. "To tell you the truth, I don't know the answer to the questions you've asked because I know that Riki acts on impulse and recklessness but he is good, he is kind yet he is fragile. The world we lived in and the way of life we didn't exactly choose shaped us to be strong, to be dependent on each other and to trust so little when kindness is scarce, do you understand why I would go through the lengths of defying laws, to make myself as a killer-for-hire despite how Riki raised me to never take a life unless that life is a danger to all?" Rei asked the contemplating Blonde who leaned back think about the questions.

 

"Is it because you had so little that you would satisfy yourself with a mere companion?" He asked while Rei had a smile with a far off look. "You would be surprised to what companionship could do to you if it's reciprocated," Rei said with his lips forming a small smile, he was nervous at first but anticipating with bad thoughts was clearly unhealthy so he focused on Tech's soothing optimism than the worse case scenario that was running rampant in his mind. "How?" Rei was going, to be honest with himself, the Blonde was like a lost child that doesn't know where to go or how to act in an unfamiliar area.

 

He stated the facts in his datavisor, Iason never had a childhood nor experienced brotherly love because the moment he was fully operational he went to work. The people or Androids that surrounded him are sharks so he's always on guard. The emotions that he feels disturbs him but at the same time fascinates him...

 

 

An overgrown child that was too smart or too mature for his own good.

 

"Like I said, I cannot answer the question you've asked because I'm not the person you should be asking it to... Iason Mink, my brother means the world to me and I will be whatever he needs me to be, a brother, a friend or a weapon since I am his twin, I am a part of him that grounds me and vice versa. What you did to him was traumatizing that whatever bond I have with my brother was his only solace when you... had your way with him." Rei had an impassive look and the gold in his eyes faded to a sharp silver that Iason didn't miss. "I am his Master, whatever I want to do to him is solely within my right as his owner." It was like he recited this line before.

 

"Riki does not have a visible pet ring that identifies him as a Pet, he is a sentient being that can think and act for himself. I saw people tried to tame him and they all failed, he is someone that does not want to be tamed." Rei shot back while Iason narrowed his eyes. "His Pet ring may not be visible but his identification code is still active and I will tame him just as I have tried for the past three years and unlike those fools, I have patience." He replied calmly despite the steel in his eyes. "Those fools are dead," Rei replied without hesitation or a tone out of place.

 

 

"Good."

 

Silence engulfed them once more. 

 

 

"You pointed out that you will do anything what Riki wants but what if he wants this?" Rei pushed back the nasty thought into the deepest part of his mind. "My brother craves companionship and equality, he wants to be treated fair not some pampered pansy or fancy arm candy, he wants to be acknowledged for his strengths and for his capability. What you did to him was something he hated the most and believe me when I say that I had to be beside him every single night to hold him, to assure him that he was really with me and not the Blonde who caused him post-traumatic stress disorder or a much darker version of Stockholm Syndrome that depends on sex rather than human interaction." The Blonde was pensive about what the assassin told him but being with his Pet taught him that Riki was every bit of prideful, stubborn and unyielding despite being in the throes of pleasure.

 

 

"I will not let anyone have Riki." He said but Rei merely sighed stopping himself from giving the Blonde a frustrated look or a pitying one.

 

"In the end, Iason Mink... The final choice will be decided by Riki."

 

 

 

 

> * * *

 

Raoul and Katze have been watching the two predators from afar, the deadly dance of words woven by an intricate web of hidden truths. "Do you have any idea about any of this?" Raoul asked the redhead who shook his head. "... No, Rei never spoke about his past but glossed over it quickly, born and raised in Ceres like everyone else, he didn't choose the life he lived in but had to endure it." Katze recalled those days where they would talk about the past.

 

Rei avoided it.

 

"He told me once that someone protected him long ago, he was a dark shadow that loomed over Rei and protected him but soon the shadow became too ambitious and disappeared with a factitious grandeur that... he faded..." Katze mumbled the last part afraid that Rei might hear but the white-haired assassin was far too engrossed in his talk with Iason that they ignored the other two guests.

 

 

"He is...unusual for Iason's Pet to have a twin as well as... The polar opposites." Raoul rarely says anything except in meetings or when he has a few scientists over in his laboratory and he was also very rarely baffled with things.

 

 

Rei the White Knight with a Silver Fox mask was one of those baffling things.

 

 

He heard things about the assassin, one of Iason's pawns but that wasn't the case because this hitman is a freelancer and that he never announced his allegiance to the Underworld. The first time he saw the White Knight was when he was browsing through the new intergalactic transport for books that came from Earth, the planet where almost every alien species are attracted to it's abundant resources or the fact that these Earthenians were so easily transfixed with advanced technology.

 

He could name a few races from the advanced planets of Krypton to Cybertron, both made an impact on Earth with one bringing their planet's history and the other, a child but one thing they brought to Earth was chaos...

 

But that story was for another time.

 

Raoul was under a disguise alone, after discussing the new parts he needed for a project, at the corner of his advance eye... He saw something white passed by and the silence that accompanied him, the noisy chatter was demoted to hush whispers as the man passed by. He thought that the man was a foreigner from his clothing style to the unique color that he possesses, it was mesmerizing and that was saying a lot from the Pragmatic Blonde.

 

 

 

  _"I've never seen that person before, Leon." He tucked the strayed brown hair that fell out of place while the rogue looking man with dark hair grunted. "That's the White Knight or Silver Fox as most of the people here call him. He's an assassin for hire, pretty good with his job and rumors say he works directly for the Ice Noble, no one confirmed it because no one has the balls to come up to the assassin." Leon said as he transferred the rest of the file into a secured datachip and handed it the brunette._

 

_"How come I haven't heard of him before?" Leon chuckled and started deleting and incriminating evidence but Raoul knew better, if Iason has any eyes in the Black Market then he'll have a file on this to make sure whatever the content is, stays unknown. "You heard of him, remember the information broker before? The guy that used to wear black but had a mask on? The same guy but I heard he saved Scarface from some gang in Ceres and later graduated into something else." Raoul nodded since he heard from Iason that there were some gangs in Ceres that was causing trouble, he didn't have enough intel but fortunately, someone decided to stick their necks out._

 

 

 He remembered and he couldn't forget.

 

 

The color white stuck with him and right now, the puzzle lays before him wrapped in alien-like clothing, a mask and a complicated past with Iason's pet. "I still couldn't believe that Rei is related to Riki but I should've seen the similarities before." He heard Iason's ex-Furniture speak and all the while agreed to it. "The short temper, the attitude but it's their eyes." Raoul glanced at the assassin.

 

Relaxed and composed, leaning against the sofa with his arm resting on the armrest and his focus completely on Iason.

 

 

He analyzed the profile of the assassin, white hair that is braided and brushed aside with bangs framing his face, his face was almost feminine in nature that would make any of his manufactured Pets seethe in envy as he had high cheekbones, plump lips, and the eyes...

 

Raoul tried developing eyes that changed color but always ended up in a flawed experiment resulting the subject to be blind or the eyes would turn to the least desirable color that he had wanted but to see it possible on a human being specifically a mongrel from the Slums, he wanted a sample of his DNA, to unlock every kind of secret that every atom, molecule and every bit of muscle that makes up this mongrel.

 

Why is he special?

 

The Slums has a harsh environment and yet it continues to breed extraordinary people who somehow get mix into their lives with Riki recking any inhibition that Iason once had and the one thing that makes him different from a sex-droid was his brain and working capability as well as his status...

 

He wanted Rei or at least a sample of his DNA.

 

 

Katze wasn't blind or oblivious when Raoul looked at Rei, he knew the first time that the Blonde would see Rei it would mean experimentation but that wasn't the case because there was something else in those green eyes, there was something else entirely that he couldn't point out but until then, he would remain vigilant as he is and be warry knowing that getting in the way of a Blonde hellbent on getting what he wants is suicidal.

 

 

> * * *

 

 

"Then what do you propose, Rei?" There was something in Iason's voice when he said his name sent a shiver down his spine, it wasn't good but it wasn't bad either. The hitman listened to the voice in his head namely Tech since he was at lost.

 

 _"Keep an eye on Riki yourself if Riki really wanted him, no underhand moves or manipulations needed if this person consented it."_ He really didn't like the idea of his brother anywhere near the monster who took him away but being on the bad side wasn't exactly thrilling either and since his brother refuses to leave then he would make due of things. "I'll keep an eye on my twin, I could give a report... in-person but sporadically because if I give you a report on a fixed schedule then Riki would suspect it, no lies but if the matter is far too private then I would label it as a red card, both of us are entitled to our secrets." He said while Iason contemplated then stared at that reflective mixed hues.

 

"I would agree if you agree to have a communicator with you at all times, should I need your report but I'm not there then contact me, should you fail to show yourself in person it is important to tell me the reason, should an emergency concerning Riki happens, report it. If I have a job for you, you would go directly to me, I would call you through the communicator if it is imperative and it applies to you if anything that concerns the safety of Tanagure, Midas or Jupiter is immediately reported without any delay. Should any of the terms be violated then I will hesitate to take Riki and kill you myself." The Blonde coldly while Rei wasn't fazed by the threat of his life instead he was more focus on the before parts.

 

"Duly noted, life threats won't work on me unless you decide to use my brother as a death threat." He replied in a tone that suggested something sarcastic yet respectful that Iason openly smirked and that inwardly scared Rei, this was a side of the Blonde that scared him, openly showing emotions.

 

 

 

"I can make a custom communicator and no, it is not because I'm saying that your technology is incapable but I'm saying it is untrustworthy with both your enemies and my enemies trying to find ways to take us down, utmost vigilance is supposed to be exercised for your sake, my sake, and Riki's sake. I will have it finished within a few days along with my report, verbal and not written, I will not take chances on anyone finding it out." He said while Iason nodded. "What about your previous reports?" Rei chuckled at that.

 

"It has a self-deleting A.I after you have read it... It deletes everything and acts as a blank datapad, the data is irretraceable so no matter how hard you try to recover it, the A.I won't allow you since it an adaptable one but if you're worried that it goes rogue, just go to the setting and it was added with a special feature that you will know and type the override code-named  _Prometheus_ then it will shut down the A.I." Rei explained while Iason respect for the assassin mongrel grew a bit more than it had for any being human being or politician combined.

 

Rei is smart, efficient and crafty which he appreciates but one other thing that he respects is the lengths he would go through just for twin...

 

 

 

 

He may have found his kindred spirit after all. 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **To Be Continued...**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ai no Kusabi but I wish I do!


End file.
